


Under the Darkest Sky

by Floating_Above_the_Earth (orphan_account)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Recovery, and kinda stays upsetting, but at least Whizzer doesn't die, starts out upsetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Floating_Above_the_Earth
Summary: I kind of stole this headcanon from @pirate_cat (my bad), but I thought it made sense because rape rates spiked in the early eighties, and Whizzer is relatively promiscuous.So basically this is about Whizzer's experience with rape, and Marvin learning about it.I'M SORRY IF THIS UPSETS ANYONE, THAT WAS NOT MY INTENT





	1. December 20th, 1980

After downing three shots and flirting with a barrel-chested man in a white tank top, Whizzer couldn't remember how he got in this sweaty studio apartment with his clothes crumpled and thrown on the floor. Bleary-eyed and tipsy, he watched the stranger undress and kneel on the bed in front of him, taking his hand and offering a blank stare with dark, thick eyebrows, and a somewhat disinterested smile.

Whizzer smiled drearily as his thumb massaged the crease of the stranger's hand. Suddenly, the man firmly grabbed Whizzer's wrist, and jerked him onto his stomach. He ripped off his underwear, and threw them across the room. Whizzer, now somewhat bewildered and staring at the dark grey paint on the wall, could hear the snap open and shut of a bottle of lube behind him. Without prep or warning, a tearing pain pushed through his anus, and his head rammed into the wall. 

"Shit!" Whizzer hissed in pain, "Are you trying to fucking kill me?" But there was no response from the body behind him. Whizzer felt a heavy hand roughly tangle its way through his perfectly styled hair and yank his head back, wrenching Whizzer's neck. Whizzer emitted an involuntary cry of distress. The pain in his colon drove deeper and harder, as a pit of fear grew in Whizzer's stomach. In a particularly painful thrust, Whizzer clenched around the stranger's member. 

"Ah! What the fuck!?" The heavy voice bellowed. "Fuck, stop fucking clenching!" He untangled his fingers from Whizzer's hair, and shoved his head back against the wall with a loud thud from Whizzer's forehead. 

"I can't," Whizzer croaked. "Can we just stop? I'm really not into this."

"What the fuck? No! Just stop fucking clenching okay?" The man demanded in a brittle, focused whisper. Whizzer's breathing started speeding up as the thrusting intensified, stinging his colon with every movement. 

"Ow!", he wailed in an unintentionally high-pitched moan, "Stop! I don't want this anymore! Please!" The whites of Whizzer's eyes were now red, and brimming with hot, panicked tears. No response was given, but Whizzer could feel his head jerk back again, tearing the roots of his hair. "Get Out of Me!" Whizzer cried, his eyes now shut with tears streaming down his cheeks. Again, there was no response. For twelve more minutes, Whizzer silently wept and writhed as his head bumped against the wall in time to the stranger's thrusts. 

When the stranger was finally finished with Whizzer, he groaned and tossed Whizzer's clothes onto his back, now splattered with semen. Whizzer could hear his feet trudge into the bathroom, turn on the shower and lock the door. 

Whizzer turned himself over and sat on the mattress, keening at the pang of hurt he felt in his rectum. His breathing started to hitch, and his chest trembled as he shakily stood up and attempted to dress himself, only to end up trembling in a ball in the corner of the room, feeling dizzy, and confused, and filthy, and guilty, and worthless, and abandoned, and terrified, and freezing and small, and alone.


	2. December 21st, 1981

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after Whizzer and Marvin got back together, and Marvin finds out about Whizzer's rape.

Whizzer and Marvin lay on the bed in their underwear in Marvin's warm apartment, as a fresh layer of snow fell over the city. As they kissed, Whizzer's hand rested on Marvin's cheek, and Marvin had one hand on Whizzer's waist, his thumb tracing soothing circles into his skin, and the other hand gently tangled in Whizzer's beautifully mussed hair. As the time went by, Marvin's hand slowly traveled south, softly tugging at the waistband of Whizzer's underwear. Whizzer broke away from Marvin's lips and pulled them off himself, as Marvin delicately massaged his backbone. 

Marvin reached into the drawer of his bedside table, and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant. He coated his fingers, turned Whizzer on his back, and fixed his eyes on the task at hand. He inserted one finger to open Whizzer up, slowly and steadily sliding in and out. Whizzer, after a minute, was still tightly clenching around his finger.

"You okay?" Marvin asked, but there was no response. Marvin looked up to see Whizzer's eyes red, and swollen with tears. He quickly withdrew his finger, and immediately moved to Whizzer. "Hey," Marvin whispered, resting a hand on Whizzer's cheek. Whizzer tensed and turned away, his breathing grew heavy and inconsistent with tears in his throat. "Baby, baby it's okay," Marvin wrapped his arms around Whizzer, and gently pulled him into a soft squeeze. "Are you okay?" More tears streamed down the sides of Whizzer's face as he offered an empty shrug. Marvin rubbed a firm hand on Whizzer's breastbone and whispered: "What do you feel here?" 

Whizzer was silent for a while before he whimpered: "Scared," his voice cracking in a weak panic.

"Why are you scared, baby?" Marvin asked, keeping his hand firmly placed on Whizzer's chest. He waited for a response in a long pause.

"I'm scared you'll hurt me." 

Marvin's face grew white, and he felt his stomach twist in confusion and heartache. "I would never hurt you," he whispered in the softest tone. 

"I know," Whizzer sniffled, "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry." Marvin rubbed a hand over Whizzer's shoulder. "Why are you afraid I'll hurt you?" Whizzer's chest started to heave, and his breath started to hitch again. Marvin gingerly shushed him, and gently smoothed his hand up and down the side of his waist. Whizzer's breathing shallowly evened out within a minute or two.

"Last year, I was raped," He said in a choked whisper, barely audible. 

Marvin's heart clenched, and his stomach curled in on itself. There was a long pause of silence in which Marvin took Whizzer in his arms, and made hard, steady eye contact when he hoarsely said: "You are so safe. The door and windows are always locked. I love you so much, and I would never let anyone hurt you. You are so safe here."

Whizzer's eyes smiled as another tear ran down his cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." The air became silent for a couple of minutes afterwards, with only the sound of snow falling outside. "Do you remember his name?" Marvin gingerly asked. 

"No," Whizzer whispered.

"If you do, tell me. I'll fucking kill him." 

Whizzer smiled, closing his eyes in a dreary haze, and sinking deeper into Marvin's warm embrace. "Goodnight, Marvin."

"Goodnight, Whizzer."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything before, so please bear with me if this is garbage. I hope all you reading this are safe and happy!
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment so I don't question my existence! Love you all!  
> <3


End file.
